Stepbrothers
by l L u c h i a l
Summary: Based off the movie 'Stepbrothers', a quick drabble on what should've happened during Finn's first night at the Hummel household. Includes bunk beds. Rated T for language.


Okay, so I _should_ be finishing up my speech for class tomorrow but this has been stuck in my head for _weeks_! It's based off the move Stepbrothers which is one of my favorite comedies of all time. And even though Kurt and Finn (well not so much Finn) are extremely OOC, I thought this would be so funny.

If anyone has done something similar to this, I am NOT stealing your idea. I swear! I looked but I couldn't find any fanfics like this so I thought, "Why not?"

I don't own Glee, Stepbrothers, or anything else on T.V. If I did, this would basically be every episode.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Is this a bad time?"

Burt looked up from his laptop at his son and Fi- stepson and the disastrous state both of them were in. Kurt was…well…not fashionable in the _slightest _unless sweaty white button up shirts were in style right now. But even so, he couldn't help but be worried that they barged into his and Carole's bedroom at nearly midnight.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Mom," a breath, "Mr. Hummel, okay, me and Ku-"

Burt sighed, "Okay, stop calling me 'Mr. Hummel'. We're family now, kid. Just call me Burt."

"Sorry. Okay. Mom. Hummel," he shared an exasperated look with Kurt who was also out of breath, "Me and Kurt think it would be a good idea if-"

"Can we turn our beds into bunk beds?"

Carole raised a brow, "Why are you guys so sweaty?"

"We already figured out how to do this," Kurt explained, completely ignoring her question. "The beds match up perfectly!"

"And here's the thing, it'll give us so much extra space in our room to do activities!" Finn inwardly smiled at this statement. _I told them we'd be doing activities. Parents __**love**__ activities. _

"Please say yes!" Kurt gave them his signature puppy dog eyes though in his excited/out of breath/sweaty/flailing state, he looked more like an autistic dog trying to swim.

Burt shook his head with confusion, "You don't need permission from us to build bunk beds, you're practically seniors, okay? You can do what you want."

A pause.

"…So."

"So…"

"I'm not making myself clear," he closed his laptop. "I don't give a **fuck**. You both have Regionals tomorrow. I think you should be focused on that and not building bunk beds!" Carole nodded silently in agreement.

Another pause.

"So…"

"…We can?"

Burt face palmed at his sons' inability to take a fucking hint. Carole, thinking their bonding time was "cute" gave them her pity, "Yes, you can…make bunk beds."

Finn smiled larger that he ever had. Even larger than that time her got to second base with Rachel Berry. But that wasn't much of an accomplishment anyways. Her chest was too flat. "Sweet!"

Kurt looked at Finn with an 'I- told-you-so' face, "I knew it!"

"You guys are not gonna regret this," Finn reassured them. "We're gonna get _so_ much more activities done."

"This is the funnest night **ever**!" Kurt practically skipped out of the room whilst giggling, Finn right behind him.

Burt stared at the empty doorframe, "This is so scary…"

Not two minutes later, bangs of hammers and nails could be heard throughout the hallway along with encouragements and directions from each boy. Suddenly, Carole came to realization that Finn couldn't tell apart a wrench from a screwdriver. She turned to Burt, "Does your son know anything about carpentry?"

Burt stifled a laugh, "No, no not a thin-"

"Did I hear a drill?"

Carole nodded, "Power tools."

"Kurt! Kurt, no power tools!"

"Huh? What?"

"No power tools!"

"No I forgot I had to brush my teeth!"

"That is _not _your toothbrush!"

"Oh okay. Well I'm all done anyway."

Finn dropped his hammer, "We did it!"

In front of them, where their separate beds were supposed to be, stood a poorly put together bunk bed set that was a bit higher than Finn. Pieces of wood, which held a striking resemblance to the floorboards in the living room, and discarded hockey sticks were used to hold up the monstrosi-ahem- bunk beds.

Kurt eyed their masterpiece, "That looks like one you'd buy from a store! Look at all this work space!" He started performing random dance/exercise moves as if to test out the new vacant area, "We can do aerobics in here!"

Finn looked on in amazement, "So many activities!"

"We can do Cheerio performances!"

"It's making my head spin how many activities we can do."

In the mist of their excitement, they forgot the number one rule of bunk beds: Lightest person gets the top bunk. Now to any normal person, a 6'0" quarterback weights much _much _more than a 5'7" former cheerleader. But who the fuck cares because they just made fucking bunk beds, man!

So Kurt settled into the bottom bunk, making himself comfortable while Finn used the nightstand as a staircase to get to the top bunk, all the while singing, "This is how we do it!"

Kurt followed with, "Da da da da da da da~"

"Hey, Kurt I never asked you."

One foot on the top bunk.

"Yeah?"

One leg on the top bunk.

"Do you like grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Whole body on the top bunk.

Unfortunately the laws of physics still existed on this 'funnest night ever' concluding in the entire top bunk crashing down onto poor unsuspecting little Kurt. But Finn seemed much more surprised.

"AHHH! KURT! OH GOD KURT!"

Finn tried to lift the bed of his stepbrother, but alas, beds are indeed heavy. How the bloody hell did they even get it up there to begin with? He thought of the only thing a kid could do when something went wrong.

Blame the adults.

He ran back into his parents' bedroom crying, "Mom! Hummel! It's bad! It's so bad! There's blood everywhere!" There wasn't. "These bunk beds were a terrible idea why would you let us do that!" Carole and Burt ran past him into their bedroom. "It's so bad!"

Nevertheless, Finn and Kurt never built anything again.

Except for that tree house.

And that snow fort.

And that motorcycle.

And that above ground pool.

Fuck it, they didn't learn anything.


End file.
